Guilty
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: AU! Steven Hay is sentenced to 12 years in prison for Murder. Follow him as he makes friends, enemies and finds a strange bond with the mysterious Irish murderer. Stendan AU.
1. Guilty

"Guilty".

The words cut Ste Hay's heart like a knife and he knew life would never be the same again. He was going back to a place that he had vowed never to go again- a place that he loathed. Ste was going back to prison.

Of course, Ste knew he deserved the sentence. He did kill a man for christ sake. But still.. Prison. The word haunted him like a ghost.

"Take off all your clothes and over the table". The large, very male prison officer said to Ste after checking him at Chester Prison. He was being drug searched. The whole thing made him feel dirty and violated. When the terrible deed was done, Ste was forced to spend the night alone in a cold, dark, smelly cell until he would taken to his wing. He would be on E wing and was told he would meet his own personal prison officer tomorrow.

Sitting in the cell gave time for Ste to think. Really think about what he had done. He had physically killed a man. That man had haunted his dreams for years.. and he should feel bad about killing someone. Instead, he just felt sombre at the fault of spending the next part of his good years stuck in a prison cell with a bunch of nutters. Because despite what he had done.. Ste was no nutter. His father deserved the hit he got over the head with a hammer, and if he could go back.. Yes, he would do it all again. But he also thought of his children- Leah and Lucas. Oh christ, he would miss them all so much. They would be teenagers before Ste would eventually be released and he would miss out on thier growing up. That made him feel disgusting.

And Amy. Beloved Amy. His best friend, his former lover and former fianceé. The two had been through so much shit together. So much fucking bullshit. And now.. He wouldn't see her for years. Amy understood why Ste done what he did. She understood but she wasn't happy. She forgave Ste for killing his father, but she would never forgive him for abandaning his kids for years. He had begged her to bring the kids to visit him in the prison, but Amy had vowed she would never, ever put her through the torment of seeing thier father behind bars. Maybe when thier older. Maybe if they understood. But not now, she had to bring the kids up on her whilst thier father was rotting behind bars. It made her felt like a cold hearted bitch but she only had her children's best interests at heart.

Ste didnt' regret killing his father. No, never. He would never regret that. But he would regret the fact that he would miss his childrens first days at primary and secondary school and perhaps even thier first boyfriend and girlfriend. That would haunt him until the day he left prison and he had noone to blame but himself.

Then he cried. Ste hadn't cried for years and years.. Not even when his father was doing... No, not even then. The last time he cried was the last time he was in prison. And as Ste cried, and boy did he cry, he realised that this would probably be the first of many crying sessions.

"Steven Hay" the stern looking Prison governor said. Ste hardly got a wink of sleep last night, but he didn't feel tired. He felt apprehensive. She had a name badge that read 'Frankie'. She looked like a street hooker with her tits hanging out of her unbuttoned blouse. Not like a professional prison governor. "You are here for Murder". She stated the fact and she gave him a look.. If looks could kill, Ste would be on his way to the mortary by now.

"Yes" was the simple reply he managed. He was scared, he realised. More scared then he had ever been before. And he had been here before.

Frankie gave him another look, but this time the look was more of that of a concerned aunty or grandmother. "While you are here at Chester Prison we hope to rehabilitate you so that when you leave.. in what could be 7 years time if your good.. you will be able to go back on the outside and carry on with your life. Hopefully a fresh start". She paused for a few moments and looked into a file marked 'Steven Hay' and sighed. 'You done so well last time you was in prison. You made it seem like you would never be here.. But now your back.. and for murder.. it's a shame".

Ste was shaking. His hands felt like jelly. He hated being in this prison already and he hadn't even been to his cell yet. He could feel tiny beads of sweat dripping from his neck down onto his back. Prison scared the fuck out of him, but he realised he had to be brave. He couldn't have a repeat of last time.. Oh Jesus, no, nothing can ever be like last time.

"You will have your introduction meeting with myself tomorrow" Frankie commented "And you will be meeting your personal officer later today who will drop by your cell". She told Ste matter of factly.

A police officer with the name badge 'Ethan' stepped forward and led Ste out of the governor's office. It was a short but tiring walk to E wing and they had walked through many gate's. As Ethan, who looked somewhat a cross between a cage fighter and a toddler, opened the gate to lead him to E wing, Ste looked through the gates at the many lad's that were sitting down on the tables, playing pool, eating dinner and he physically felt like he was going to shit himself.

New blood! Most of the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at Ste as Ethan led him to a cell. Ste quickly caught the eyes of a somewhat hunky but moody looking prisoner who was sitting on a table with about 7 or 8 guys surronding him. The guy gave him a flirtarious but deadly look and Ste knew this was probably the 'Top Dog' of the wing. Not going to mess with him then! "Your sharing with 2 other guys- Brendan and Doug- they are working at the moment so won't be around until later" Ethan commented and Ste walked into the tiny cell that stunk of cigarettes and aftershave. And sex. It stunk of that familar stench of sex. "There nice guys, well.. Doug is" Ethan commented "Brendan.. well.. stay out of his way and your be alright".

And then Ethan left and Ste was alone in the cell. Looking around the tiny cell, Ste felt the sudden urge to cry again.

**NEXT TIME:**

**"Ste" I replied, my hands trembling as the guy with the strangely erotic tache smiled at me.**

**"Steven" he answered, taking my hand and shaking it delightfully.**

**Pinning me up against the wall, I powerless to resist him as he shoved his hand's into my trousers and grabbing my relucantly hard dick. "This is mine.. I own you now" he smiled a dangerous smile at me.**

**"Sssh, it's okay.. You cry.. Everyone's allowed to cry.. It makes you feel better in the end". The words that were meant to be comforting me, only made me cry harder and deeper as the guy put his arms around me and allowed me to cry onto his shoulder.**


	2. Potential Danger

Ste hated prison food with a passion. It was fucking awful and looked like something he had shat out after a bad curry. He didn't really eat, too nervous and shaky to contemplate thought of food. But he did manage to eat two pieces of white bread with a tiny bit of butter. He also drank numerous cups of tea, because that was basically the only tasteful thing on offer. Ste was sat alone in a corner next to the snooker table where three guys were playing an intense game of pool and cursing quite loudly. He looked around at all the different inmates. Old, young. Fit, fat. Cute, repugnant. He caught the eye of the guy who looked at him earlier, he was playing pool and he grinned smugly at Ste. Ste didn't like him already. Something in the man's eyes told Ste that he was dangerous and should keep away from him. The guys he were with appeared to the eye to be not as dangerous as that bloke. But then again, Ste had learned in life that looks can be decieving. A tall, black guy with a front top missing smiled at Ste which made him feel queasy but also somewhat apprehensive. Just looking at this guy, Ste knew he was gay. And so was he. But he didn't want to appear to be gay because he didn't need that hassle. He could potentially be here for 12 year's and there is no way he needs the drama of being a gay inmate if he wanted to make it out of prison alive. He didn't think he appeared gay, he thought he looked like an ordinary teenager. But some of these guys are predatory and can literally smell the gayness on you. It made Ste want to be straight. He wasn't a closet gay, he'd been out for a couple of years after a one night stand with an Irish dude in a wheelchair. He never got his name but it suddenly made him question everything he ever believed about himself. He didn't find men attractive before that night, but after.. well, even he noticed that he was checking out guys arses' more times then he cared for. He really knew that if the guys in his wing knew he liked cock, then he'd be in trouble. They'd beat him, make him suck them off and possibly rape him. It wasn't cool and he didn't need this hassle in his life.

But he thoughts came to an abrupt end when someone joined him at the table. He looked forward at the guy who sat infront of him and he was really cute. And then he spoke and had an American accent that literally made Ste's entire body tingle with what he thought was delight.

"You must be Steven" the man smiled at him. "I'm Doug, we're gonna be cellmates". He smiled a toothy smile at him and Ste was instantly smitten. Fuck, he really was fucked.

"Ste" he replied trying to hide the fact he could be quite literally shitting himself "Please call me Ste".

"That'd be my pleasure Ste" the man replied, helping himself to one of Ste's untouched chips on his plate. "You know, this is an awful place. I'm not even going to lie to you. But keep your head down and mix with the right people and your do just fine". Ste looked at Doug who had now taken his plate and was eating the chips.

"And who are the right people? And who are the wrong people" He replied. This question made Doug smile for a moment, before the smile disappeard and was replaced with a more dull expression.

"Stick with me & Brendan. We're have your backs. There's a few of us and we don't mix with them". Doug made an attempt to point at the three guys who were at the snooker table. He did it discreetly which meant that Ste pretty much assumed that Douglas was terrified of the guys. He looked over at said guys and was pretty sure that he was terrified of them too. "That's Warren Fox, or Foxy as Brendan calls him" Doug smiled "God, he hates it when Brendan calls him that. Warren likes to think he is Top Dog of the place, and.. well he is really. People are shit scared of him. He's in here for chopping off a rival's cock and literally making him eat it. I'm not even bullshitting with you". Ste was pretty sure he let out a girly gasp at that. Fucking great, just paint a target on your back why don't you Steven. "And he's two croonies are Riley and Darren. Riley is a strong cunt and has had numerous fights in here, but he lacks brain. And well.. Darren lacks brawn and brain. But Warren cares deeply for those two so don't even attempt to mess with them".

Ste discreetly looked over at the three who were now on another game of pool. Darren stared straight at him which made Ste want to cry. He turned away quickly and faced Doug again.

"But Brendan is really the top dog. He's more quiet then Warren and only gives people hassle when they give him hassle. He may appear on the outside to be a gentle soul, but his got demons man.. Proper demons".

Ste wasn't sure if Doug should be telling him all this. He thought it seemed personal somehow. But he wasn't exactly going to be spilling the beans to Brendan if he had demons! Fuck that.

It was about half an hour later before he finally got to meet Brendan who had been called into the governor's office for an appointment. Brendan was cool. There was no doubt about it and he had an icy edge about him. He also had an awful tache which Ste thought made him look like a cheap George Michael impersinator and/or a Village Person. But he wouldn't dare mention this fact to Brendan if he wanted to live, which he did, thank you very much.

Brendan breezed straight up to him, without emotion on his face, and put his hand out.

"Brendan" he said cooly with a thick Irish accent.

"Ste" I replied back, taking his hand and shaking it. He nearly broke my frigging hand with his strength. Jesus H. Christ.

"Steven" he smiled back "Pleasure".

Ste went to sleep pretty soundly that night. He had a bunk to himself because Brendan slept on the bottom of the other one, whilst Doug was on the top. Ste decided to take the bottom bunk of the other bed. The bed was actually quite comfortable despite the mattress being barely there ad he could have done with a thicker quilt considering it was the middle of December. He awake the next morning before lights on and Brendan was snoring loudly. He was 100% all man, even with his snoring. Doug was awake and appeared to be writing a letter.

"Morning" Doug smiled as he picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip. The smell made Ste want to gag, he hated coffee with a passion... It bought back so many dire, dire memories that he wanted to disappear from his brains existance.

"What you doing?" Ste asked nosily as he stretched. He realised he was sporting a quite hefty morning glory which he tried in vain to cover up with his one pillow but he somehow knew that Doug had clocked it already.

"Writing a letter to my mum" he replied "She lives in America and I try to write to her every other week. She's lonely.. you know, sicne I came to England and my father passed on".

Ste smiled at him warmly and was pleased to have the smile reponded back. He was then rudely disturbed by a knock on the cell door. "Lights on" a girl voice said.

"Aww.. Nancy" Doug smiled warmly at the voice behind the door "If I was into girls, she'd be on top of my list".

Ste was about to question him on the whole 'If i was into girls' thing but the door opened and Nancy walked in.

"Steven Hay" she smiled at him, holding her hands out. "I'm Nancy Hayton and I'll be your personal officer. Any complaints or queries will be dealt with by me". She paused for a moment "Or even if you just want to talk to someone. I'm your girl". She walked out again quite quickly.

"Your so lucky. Nancy's amazing" Doug gushed and Ste was starting to wonder if he had a crush on her, despite what he said earlier. "I'm stuck with fucking Liberty, who only talks about herself and is fucking Ethan, lucky bitch".

Ste decided to skip a shower. He wasn't quite comfortable being naked in front of loads of other guys for a set amount of time and regardless, he didn't smell. But fate was a bitch, and being a bitch, Ste was confronted by Warren in the garden as he enjoyed a cigarette alone. He was with only one of his two mates- the one called Riley.

"Smoking is bad for you, it kills" Warren smiled at him. He was smug and he already hated him.

"So does being obese, but it doesn't seem to be stopping you from walking". Ste could have murdered himself at that moment. He'd always had this problem of speaking before he thought. And now he was proabably a dead man walking.

Warren didn't seem to like his insult, and grabbed him. Ste hated himself because the tension from the shoving and the tea smelled breath of Warren left him feeling somewhat aroused, something that didn't go amiss by Warren.

"Pretty boy" Warren spoke "Your going to regret that. I was going to offer you a deal so you wouldn't have to walk around this place looking behind your back every minute, but I don't take kindly to rudeness. Your mine now".

His cold, smelly breath hit my ear and made me tingle. Then he shoved his hand in my trousers and grabbed at my relucantly hard dick. "This is mine.. I own you now" he smiled a dangerous smile at me and his henchman Riley stood there looking gormless but musclebound all the same. "Whenever I need a pick me up, I'm gonna come and your gonna take my dick in your mouth. You messed with the wrong person. We're going to make your life a living nightmare". He let go of my dick which was still fucking hard and began to walk away.

"Remember I own you now.. And whatever I want, I get". He walked off.

His gormless buddy Riley then spoke his only sentence "But he ain't gay!" and Ste kinda wished he hadn't.

The confrontation with Warren and Riley left him feeling somewhat sick and he started bawling his eyes out in front of Doug. It didn't take a genius to work out why Ste was so shaky. "Warren Fox". Brendan wasn't anywhere in the room and Ste was thankful. Looking at Brendan, he didn't think he'd take to kindly to a grown man crying like him.

Doug sat on the floor with Ste, and took him in his arms. "Sssh, it's okay to cry. It's good for you. Let it all out". He took Ste's face and kissed him on the cheek which made Ste both blush and cringe despite the tears.

"It's my fault.. My big mouth.. I answered him back.. What a cunt I am".

Doug sighed. "Don't you worry about Warren, if he does anything to you.. We're sort him out".

Ste knew he wasn't lying.

**NEXT TIME:**

**"Warren Fox has been stabbed and your the prime suspect"**

**"I didn't do it! I can't have more time added to my sentence- I'm innocent!"**

**Ste accepted his hungry tounge with passion, and the pair fell on the bottom bunk, kissing hard and fast.**

**"There's only two things you need to know about me, Steven- One- I'm not queer. Two- you mess with me, I will fuck you up".**


End file.
